Mi primer amor
by Karin fD Hyde
Summary: Sakura es una chica insegura, esto se debe a los comentarios de cierta rubia. - ¿Sigues Viendo a Sasuke...? - Pregunto La chica Observando detenidamente a la Peli rosa. - Resígnate Sakura, Ni siquiera sabe que existes y no eres tan Linda como para que este Contigo - Pero hay gente que la quiere y la piensa ayudar. - ¡La gente como tú me repugna! – La mire con asco -
1. Ella no es mi amiga

Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Masashi Kishimoto

**La historia: **Pertenece a Alma NeNa Choco VaiNilla, y a mi Karin fD

Disfruten la lectura.

Mi primer amor.

Sakura lo conocía desde los 7 años, aunque el termino conocer no estaba bien empleado en este caso, ella lo espiaba desde los 7 años.

-Flash back-

Salía de su casa una pequeña niña dispuesta a comprar un helado, de repente mira a lo lejos un par de chicos pelinegros, uno parece tener su edad aunque él otro es más grande, ambos son lindos piensa la pequeña mientras se sonroja, aunque su mirada se fija en el menor, su corazón late fuertemente y su estomago se siente lleno, no entiende que le pasa, así que quizás deba ir con Ino, Ino es lista y entiende cosas que Sakura jamás entenderá, o eso es lo que Ino le ha dicho.

- End Flash Back -

Jamás le hablo, mejor dicho no le habla, ahora a sus 18 años de edad seguía mirándolo, aunque ahora puede verlo más fácil ya que ambos comparten salón.

Ino también está en esa clase, ella sigue siendo su mejor amiga.

Ella es su amiga, o eso parece, ¿Le bajarías el autoestima a tu propia amiga?

Se le podía ver fácilmente desde su lugar, aquel Chico tranquilo y serio, sentado en el asiento a un lado de la Ventana, y Sakura 2 filas después de aquel chico, mas sin en cambio no era un Impedimento para poder observarlo bien, siempre con ese semblante serio y donde te entra la pregunta ¿En que estará Pensando?.

Sakura seguía Observando a aquel Chico detenidamente, e Ino se percato de eso inmediatamente.

- ¿Sigues Viendo a Sasuke...? - Pregunto La chica Observando detenidamente a la Pelirosa.

- Y...yo... - Dijo Sakura sin tomar mucha atención a lo que su amiga decía.

- Resígnate Sakura, Ni siquiera sabe que existes y no eres tan Linda como para que este Contigo - Dijo su Amiga Directa -

-¿Tú crees?-Pregunto Sakura Mirando a su amiga -

- Totalmente, mejor búscate a alguien más, hay muchos chicos - Dijo La chica poniendo su mano en el Hombro de su amiga.

- Mm - Se quedo pensando la peli rosa.

Regrese la vista a mi libreta, Ino siempre tenía razón, yo no era linda, porque un chico como Sasuke se fijaría en mi. Tome los apuntes que había en el pizarrón solo quería que la clase terminara para poderme ir.

- Mira Sakura - La llamo Ino - Quizás deberías pretender chicos como Lee - Dijo observando al nombrado - Eso sería volar a tu altura

- Si... Quizás debería - Ella no levanto la mirada seguía pensando en lo que Ino decía.

Ino sonrío al ver la reacción de su amiga, bajar el autoestima de Sakura era como quitarle un dulce a un bebe.

Concentrarse en sus clases fue la mejor manera de dejar de auto-compadecerse para Sakura. "Jamás tendrás una oportunidad con él." repetía su mente en cada instante, solo míralo.

La última clase del día estaba por empezar Kakashi-sensei entraba al salón 20 min después del toque.

- Yo - Empezaba el maestro.

- Se perdió por el sendero de la vida - Contestaron casi todos sus alumnos con la voz de Naruto sobre todas.

La Ultima Clase Empezó, el Profesor Kakashi tomo un Libro y empezó a Leerlo enfrente de toda la clase, Sakura solo le tomaba atención al profesor, pero segundos después Miro al pelinegro de reojo, para luego convertirse en una mirada directa, Sasuke miraba detenidamente al profesor, pero con una mirada aburrida.

Sakura Suspiro un poco, para después darse cuenta de que el chico la volteo a ver, en ese momento Sakura volteo la mirada rápidamente hacia el profesor y pudo sentir que Sasuke la miro Extrañado y después se volteo.

*Sasuke Ni siquiera Sabe que existo...*-Pensó la chica un poco triste-*Tal Vez Ino tenga razón, No me merezco a Sasuke...*-Pensó la chica aun más deprimida.

La campana toco, y todos los chicos del salón salieron como si su vida dependiera de ello.

Mas sin en cambio Sakura recogía sus cosas con calma mientras que Ino la esperaba recargada en el marco de la Puerta.

- Apúrate... - Se quejo la Chica - ¡Ya Sakura! - Insistió La chica más desesperada.

- Ya voy... Ya voy... - Dijo La chica con calma mientras se acercaba a su amiga, y ambas iban en dirección a la puerta de Salida del colegio.

Corrí hacia ella dispuesta a irme a casa, ella solía acompañarme todas las tardes, siempre lo ha hecho.

- Mira Sakura - La mire extrañada - Hoy no iré contigo tengo cosas más importantes que hacer - Antes de poderle contestarle ella ya se había ido.

Bueno supongo que estaba ocupada y era urgente, ahora me iría sola. Salí del salón, alguien pasaba corriendo así que me caí, él chico que me había tirado se disculpo y me ayudo a levantarme.

- Lo siento Sakura-chan - Dijo Naruto poniendo una mano en su nuca

- No te preocupes Naruto - Respondí y me aleje, este chico hacia algunos años, creo que yo tenía 14 se acerco a mí, dijo que quería ser mi amigo, pero cuando le conté a Ino ella respondido que solo se quería burlar de mi, y no volví a acercarme a él.

- Sakura - Grito Naruto siguiéndola - Emmm se que no te caigo bien, pero ¿Puedo saber porque? -

Me quede callada no sabía que responderle, él no me caía mal, tan solo no quería que se burlara de mi.

Lo mire pensando que responder.

- ¿Porque nunca asistes a las fiestas que te invito? - pregunto, arque una ceja. Él noto mi confusión - Ino dice que ella siempre te lo comunica, pero nunca vas - ¿Qué? mi cara era un poema. - ¿Por qué te caigo mal? -

No entendía nada así que para no confundirme más y para que Naruto no me viera llorar salí corriendo de la escuela.

Corrí a más no poder, estaba tan confundida... No entendía Nada, la verdad yo quería ser amiga de Naruto, el era genial, pero si Ino me dijo que solo se quería burlar de mi entonces me tenía que alejar de él.

Pero... ¿porque nunca me dijo de las fiestas?, eso era lo que no cuadraba.

Llegue a una esquina que estaba 2 cuadras antes de mi casa, Respire Hondo, y me limpie mis lágrimas.

-Ta vez... Solo era para protegerme...-Susurre para mí misma- Si debe de ser eso... Ino es buena amiga y me protegió-Dije convencida, Ino era mi Mejor amiga, a quien le confiaba todo, y quien siempre me decía la verdad.

Volví a Respirar Hondo y dispuesta a irme...

-Hey tu... ¿Que te pasa?-Escuche una voz a lo lejos... y luego pasos acercándose a mí.

-¿Ehh?-Pregunte extrañada mientras volteaba a ver al dueño de aquella voz...

- No me pasa nada - Conteste limpiando mis lagrimas y mirando al chico frente a mi. -

El hermano de Sasuke, había hablado conmigo un par de veces cuando era mas pequeña, pero aun así no eramos amigos.

- Cerezo... ¿Estas segura? - Pregunto acercándose a mi, eso me ponía muy nerviosa.

- Si, Itachi - Susurre

- ¿Porque llorabas entonces? - Baje la mirada, no sabía que responder - Ven vamos por un helado, quizás puedas decirme quien te trato mal - Yo iba a negarme pero él tomo mi brazo empezando a caminar - No acepto un no por respuesta -

Así que camine con él.

- ¿Aun te gusta el de cereza? - Asentí lentamente, él invitaba mis helados cuando tenia 9 años. - Sakura, habla o pensare que te comieron la lengua los ratones -

- Si aun me gusta el helado de cereza - Dije, manteniendo mi voz tranquila.

- Muy bien - El sonrió - Empezaba a preocuparme por tu lengua - Rió y su risa fue contagiosa.

- ¿Me dirás que pasa? -

¿Él pensaría mal de mi por dudar de mi única amiga?

Nos sentamos en una banca cerca de la heladería, me dio mi helado y empece a comerle.

-¿Entonces...?-Me pregunto con un hilo de voz al final, ya que no le había dicho nada.

- Si te diré-Le dije mientras le tomaba mas atención a mi helado.- Estoy Algo confundida-Le dije volteándolo a ver-

-¿Confundida?-pregunto sin entenderme Mucho-

- Lo que pasa es que... Mi mejor amiga... mas bien mi única amiga... hace algunas cosas que me confunden-Le dije mas pensativa-

-¿Como que?-pregunto-

- Me aleja de varias personas, por ejemplo quiero ser amiga de un chico llamado Naruto, sin en cambio Ino me dijo que se burlaría de mi, pero aveces lo observo, tan alegre y amable que dudo que sea esa clase de Persona. Hoy Choque con el por accidente, y me dijo algo de varias fiestas... donde yo era invitada, pero... Ino me tenia que decir... mas sin en cambio nunca me dijo nada.-Le dije con la cabeza agachada mientras veía una parte de mi helado derretirse- No se, tal vez lo hace para protegerme.

- ¿Estas Segura?-me dijo mientras me veia detenidamente- ¿No lo hará para perjudicarte?-Me dijo con un tono de voz que decía que era lo mas obvio-

-¡¿Ehh!?-Alce la voz espantada- I...Ino jamas haría algo así, ella solo quiere ayudarme... y ademas es sincera conmigo-Dijo con una sonrisa triste-

-¿Sincera?-Pregunto el Hermano mayor extrañado-

-S..si-Le dije- ella dice.. que...que.. no soy linda, y en eso tiene razon-Le dije observando mi helado-

-Tsk-Chasqueo la lengua- No digas eso... tu eres muy hermosa..-Dijo levantando mi rostro y quitando un mechón que lo tapaba- Aun así deberías tener cuidado con tu amiguita esa...-Dijo en tono de advertencia-

- ¿Debería...? - Pregunte un poco asustada -

- Sakura - Dijo Itachi mirándome a los ojos - Esa tal Ino... ¿no crees que solo te miente y te lastima? - Itachi quería que yo notara algo. - Quizás ella sienta que eres una gran rival y por eso te aleje de todo el mundo -

- Debo pensar eso... - Dije sin ganas, parece que Itachi quería ayudar pero me confundía.

- Te llevo a tu casa, debo regresar a la universidad -

- Lo siento, no sabía que estabas ocupado - Baje la mirada y empecé a caminar.

- No te preocupes no es tu culpa, además yo quería un helado - Sonreí solo él sabía aligerar mi humor así.

Me llevo hasta la puerta de mi casa.

- Habla con tu amiga - Me beso la mejilla - No te que des con la duda -

Me sonroje ya que nunca me acercaba a ningún chico.

- Si -

- Quizás te veo mañana y me cuentas, por cierto Sasuke te manda saludos -

Eso me confundió, quizás solo lo decía por decir, entre a la casa y subí a mi cuarto, y le marque a Ino, tuve que marcarle 4 veces hasta que me contesto.

- ¿Qué pasa? - Parecía enojada, aunque se escuchaba mucho ruido alrededor.

- ¿Donde estas? –

- ¿Eh? ¿Sakura?... ¿Necesitas Algo? Aun estoy Ocupada, ya te lo había dicho en el colegio - Me Dijo enojada-

- No me has contestado - Le dije mas alterada, Ino parecía sospechosa -

- E...En ningún Lado... - Estaba más nerviosa -

- ¿Entonces porque se escucha tanto ruido? - Le dije alterada - Espera... ¿No estarás en una fiesta? - Le pregunte

- Eh... yo... - Ya no supo que decir-

- ¡Lo sabia! - Le grite por el teléfono -

- Pe..Perdón Sakura, es que me dijeron que Sasuke vendría y... - Escuche como la chica se tapaba la boca para no seguir... -

- Así que era eso. - Le Dije seria - ¿Porque? - le pregunte aguantando las ganas de llorar -

- M..Mira Sakura, ya habíamos hablado, y... - Escuche como la chica se ponía nerviosa -

- ¿Que pasa contigo? - Le pregunte exaltada - ¿Porque no me dijiste? Oh será que... - Me quede pensando un momento - ¿T...te...g...gusta S...Sasuke? - Le pregunte espantada por la idea

-Yo...-

- ¿Porque no me lo dijiste antes? –

- Yo no sabía cómo –

- Siempre me has mentido - Contuve unos segundos más las lagrimas

- Oh Sakura, no me digas que vas a llorar - Colgué el teléfono y comencé a llorar sintiéndome más que miserable en la vida, no quería que cuando mi madre volviera me viera de esta manera así que salí huyendo de la casa y corrí hacia el bosque, necesitaba estar sola.

Odiaba cuando esta chica, Ino estaba de encima de mí, agradecí mentalmente cuando se separo para contestar el teléfono.

Escuche como decía el nombre de Sakura, eso sí llamo mi atención, escuche su parte de la conversación deliberadamente, Sakura es la única chica que me atraía pero como no es sociable nunca logro hablar con ella. Es frustrante tener que mantener mi actitud seria, fría.

Escuche como Ino parecía burlarse de Sakura antes de bajar el teléfono, que dijera que yo le gustaba no me sorprendía pero que tratara así a su supuesta amiga.

Se volvió a acercar a mí.

- ¿En que estábamos? - Pregunto intentando parecer coqueta.

- Ibas a darme el número de Sakura - Dije, mirándola firme.

- ¡¿Eh?! - Grito espantada la chica Rubia - ¿Para qué lo quieres? - Pregunto totalmente intrigada

- Solo Dámelo ¡Ya! - Le dije dándole una mirada asesina

- ¡Hay! Qué carácter - Dijo sacando su celular, un pedazo de Papel y un pequeño lápiz – Ten - Estirando la mano me entrego el numero.

- Hmp, Gracias - Dije tomando aquel papel

- No se para que quieres el numero de esa fea - Dijo mientras se ponía de brazos cruzados

- Y pensar que eres su amiga - Le dije mirándola firme

- ¿Eh? - Pregunto triste

- ¡La gente como tú me repugna! – La mire con asco - No te me vuelvas a acercar - Dije para luego irme, dejándola en total shock.

Al salir de aquella fiesta, saque mi teléfono y empecé a marcarle a Sakura pero... ¿Qué es lo que le diría?

El teléfono sonaba, pero ella no respondía, seguí intentando mientras caminaba a su casa, cuando por fin contesto.

- Diga - Su voz sonaba triste y aun detenía el llanto pude notar

- ¿Dime donde estas? - Pregunte

- ¿Quién eres? - No sabía si ella me diría donde estaba al saber que era yo, así que intente con otra forma.

- Itachi - Nuestras voces se parecían así que podía fingir

- Ayúdame, tenias razón - dijo regresando al llanto

- Sakura ¿Donde estas? - Pregunte desesperado.

- En el bosque - La llamada se corto mientras yo corría hacia donde ella estaba.  
Tarde un poco en encontrarla, pero cuando la encontré lloraba y se abrazaba a sí misma, la abrace susurrándole palabras tranquilizantes.

- Calma por favor - Acaricie su espalda.

- ¿Sasuke? - Pregunto con los ojos abiertos mientras me miraba.

- ¿Q...que haces aquí? - Pregunto mientras sus ojos se abrían totalmente, dejando caer algunas lagrimas

- Eso no es importante... – La mantuve entre mis brazos

- ¿Que es lo que pasa? ¿Como supiste que estaba aquí? ¿Dónde está Itachi? - Pregunto espantada, pero sin apartarse de mi.

- Hm, Sakura... Ya no importa yo estoy aquí... - Le dije aun tratando de calmarla

- No entiendo nada - Dijo ya calmándose

- Hmp... Sakura... ¿Ino aun es tu amiga? - Le pregunto mirándola firme

- ¿Ino? Yo... ella... me traiciono... ya no quiero saber nada mas de ella... yo confié en ella... solo... quiero estar alejada de ella... - Me dijo sollozando

- Tranquila... que hoy en adelante... todo cambiara... - Le dije para tranquilizarla.

- ¿A qué te refieres? - Pregunto extrañada

- Hmp, Sakura... Te quiero - Le dije firme, ya no podía esconderlo, se lo tenía que decir de una vez por todas

- ¿Q...ue? ¿A mí? ¿Pe..Pero porque?... - Dijo sin habla -

- Sakura, NO hagas esto mas difícil-Dije mientras sentía mis mejillas arder - Ahora... no quiero que pienses mas en cosas malas... ¿Bien? - Pregunte mirándola

- Ehh... s...si - Dijo sonriendo

- Bien - Dije mientras le daba un beso en su frente...

"Ahora todo... Cambiara..."

- ¿Tu me quieres? - Pregunto Sasuke.

- Cla... Claro que si eres mi primer amor - Respondió sonrojada, él se alejo un poco para mirarle a los ojos.

- ¿Porque nunca me dijiste nada? - Sabia que no era justo torturarla así en este momento, pero necesitaba saber porque.

- Ino dijo que - Suspiro - Que no tenía oportunidad con un chico como tu - Bajo la mirada - Que una chica tan fea,... que ni siquiera sabias que existía -

Sasuke tomo su barbilla para mirarla a los ojos.

- Nunca debiste hacerle caso, Sakura - Dijo él tomando su mano - Vamos es tarde y debes llegar a tu casa -

-

Después de llevarla a su casa fui a la mía, Itachi estaba esperándome.

- Hola hermanito -

- Hola -

- ¿Donde estabas? -

- Con Sakura - Solo con él tenía esta confianza

- ¿Ya está mejor? -

- Eso creo, ts quisiera golpear a la gente así -

- Hablas de Ino ¿Cierto? -

Sasuke solo asintió, Ino había lastimado mucho a Sakura.

Pero los hermanos Uchiha estaban dispuestos a ayudarla.

- Tu primer amor se cumplió ¿No? Sasuke -

Yo solo pude sonreír de medio lado Itachi tenía razón mi primer amor era correspondido.

No olvides que con un comentario puedes sonreírme.


	2. Mi novio

Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Masashi Kishimoto

**La historia: **Pertenece a Alma NeNa Choco VaiNilla, y a mi Karin fD

Disfruten la lectura.

Mi primer amor.

Capitulo 2

Su sueño se había hecho realidad. Todo esto era real. Ahora era más feliz que nunca. En verdad lo era.

Aquel chico que siempre había visto de lejos desde pequeña, ahora estaba a su lado dedicándole una sonrisa.

Su Primer y único amor se había cumplido.

Pero ahora... ¿Que pasaría con aquella chica que decía ser su amiga?

¿Como la vera? ¿Cómo una enemiga? ¿Cómo una extraña? ¿Cómo? ...

Sakura ya se había en listado para ir a la escuela, tomo su mochila, y salió de su casa, empezó a caminar tranquilamente, era un día soleado y sin ninguna nube en el cielo.

¿Hoy será un gran día?

Camino feliz, olvidándose de que tenía una chica rubia que enfrentar al llegar al colegio.

Cuando por fin llego, se quedo en la puerta del salón, suspiro un poco y entro.

¿Que le esperaría ahí dentro?

Sin prestar mucha atención a los que estaban a su alrededor se dirigió a su banca donde tomo asiento sacando un libro y se dispuso a leer hasta que el profesor llegara, poco después sintió una penetrante mirada sobre ella así que levanto la vista.

- ¿Porque no me esperaste? -

Sorprendida miro a Sasuke frente a ella, se sonrojo levemente.

- Ee... Etto yo emmm - Sakura no supo que decir

A Sasuke aquella tímida mirada le provoco una sonrisa.

- No, No me dijiste... que debía esperarte...- Dijo por fin cuando la idea llego completa a su mente

- ¿Porque te tenía que esperar? - Pregunto nerviosa

- porque... Es obvio -

- No es obvio, ¿dime porque? – Lo miro, poco a poco más firme con los nervios calmados - ¿Porque? - Repitió Sakura mientras miraba fijamente al pelinegro -

- ¿De verdad no lo entiendes? - Él chico se ponía mas y mas nervioso, este no era su estilo, pero ella valía la pena -

- No - Dijo la chica -

- Uff* - Suspiro - Sakura... Me tenias que esperar porque es mi deber de novio -Dijo el chico mirándola fijamente intentando detener el sonrojo que percibía aparecería pronto.

- ¿¡N...Novio!? - Pregunto la chica mientras se sonrojaba - *Sasuke... mi novio* -Penso la chica mientras una sonrisa tonta aparecía de la nada en su rostro -

- Hmp, Si Sakura tu y yo somos novios - Dijo el chico serio - Así que a partir de Mañana quiero que me esperes en la puerta de tu casa, quiero venir junto a ti -

- S..Si - Dijo la chica nerviosa, mientras él iba a su lugar - * Sakura tu y yo somos novios* - A la chica le gustaba aquella frase... y se la repitió una y otra vez, hasta que el profesor llego, y empezaron las clases.

Pero Sakura se había olvidado de algo.

Llevaban 20 min de clase cuando un trozo de papel apareció en el banco.

'¿De qué hablabas con Sasuke?'

Giro levemente la cabeza y miro a Ino quien a su vez la observaba fijamente, Sakura no sabía cómo reaccionar. Aquella chica hasta ayer era su única amiga, ese pensamiento la entristeció ahora ya no tenía amigas.

Ino aun la miraba, a ella la mejor manera de reaccionar fue ignorarla, volvió su vista al maestro para escuchar su clase.

El tiempo paso con rapidez, cuando la clase término sintió claramente cuando Ino se paro frente a ella.

- No me respondiste - Confirmo Ino, asiendo notar su presencia.

- No tengo porque - Su voz temblaba mucho, no estaba acostumbrada a hablarle así a ella.

- Debes hacerlo, además solo pretendo protegerte -

Sakura sintió una mano en su hombro.

- ¿Te está molestando Sakura? - La potente voz de Sasuke se dejo escucho firme. - Ino quiero hablar con mi novia puedes irte - El no pregunto solo lo ordeno

Al Escuchar aquellas palabras la rubia se quedo en total shock, mirando a Sasuke Fijamente quien le dedicaba una mirada amenazante, y después volteo a ver a Sakura quien solo bajo la mirada triste, y nerviosa-

- ¡Bien! - Grito Ino enojada - ¡Pero no hemos terminado de hablar Sakura! - Le grito a la peli rosa mientras se iba enojada-

- Hmp piérdete - Le dijo el chico mientras miraba a la chica alejarse - Sakura, ¿Que te dijo? - Pregunto el chico mientras la miraba -

- Nada, solo... me pregunto porque hablaba contigo... y que me quería proteger -Dijo la chica más calmada mirando el pupitre en gesto de inseguridad.

- Hmp, Sakura si quieres estar protegida, te tienes que alejar de ella - Dijo el chico serio levantando la mirada de ella.

- Ya lo se... Pero, entiende Sasuke ha sido mi amiga por mucho tiempo, y la idea de que me ha lastimado y engañado me duele mucho – Volviendo a bajar la cabeza.

- Hmp, Entiendo... pero... ella solo te trato mal, así que es mejor que te alejes - Dijo el chico mientras le daba un beso en la frente a la peli rosa - Nos vemos luego - Dijo mientras el siguiente profesor llegaba.

*Sasuke...* - Pensó la chica -

Sasuke miro el pizarrón donde el profesor apuntaba algunas cuentas, no le gustaba ver a Sakura triste, y sabia lo mucho que a ella le dolía lo de Ino.

De verdad quería comprender a Sakura, intentaba repetirse que ella sentía que perdía una amiga y no a una traicionera.

Él no era muy sociable pero de verdad iba a hacer esto por Sakura.

- Hey dobe - Lo llamo despacio

- No me digas dobe, teme -

Sasuke bufo y se mentalizo en que lo hacía por Sakura.

- Salgamos hoy - Dijo rápido

- Sasuke - Dijo serio - yo no tiro hacia ese lado De verdad, amo a mi Hina -

- Hpm... Yo me refería a ustedes dos y yo con Sakura -

- Saldremos con Sakura - prácticamente grito Naruto

Sasuke suspiro viendo como todo el grupo incluido el maestro los veían.

Después de aquella "escena" las clases pasaron demasiado rápido, Sasuke estaba atento a Sakura, y en vez de poner atención a las clases se le quedaba viendo fijamente.

¿Como una chica tan linda e inocente le pueden pasar estas cosas?

La campana sonó y Sasuke le dijo a Naruto que se vieran en su casa a las 5, para poder ir a cambiarse y recoger a Sakura.

Después de eso, Sasuke fue hacia donde se encontraba Sakura.

- Te llevo a tu casa - Dijo el chico, en modo de orden -

- ... Si - Dijo la chica mientras agarraba sus cosas - Gracias Sasuke - Dijo la chica mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa-

...

Después de unos 10 minutos, llegaron a la casa de Sakura y Sasuke la dejo en la puerta-

- Gracias por traerme… Sasuke-Kun -Dijo Sakura con una sonrisa en su rostro -

- Hmp Por cierto Sakura, pasare por ti a las 5, daremos un paseo - Dijo el chico -

- ¿U..Un paseo? - pregunto la chica nerviosa -

- Si, con unos amigos, así que arréglate - Dijo con un tono serio, aunque internamente sonreía por verla así -

- S..si - Dijo nerviosa -

- Hmp, cuídate mucho...- Dijo el chico para darle un beso en su frente -

- ¡Sí! - Dijo la chica emocionada -

Al entrar a su casa Sakura dio un gran suspiro de felicidad... "Con unos amigos..." Sakura tendría otra vez la oportunidad de tener amigos... y esta vez... verdaderos...

No olvides que con un comentario puedes sonreírme.

La autora Alma y yo hemos decidido dedicarle un par de capítulos más, aun no se cuantos serán, espero les agraden.


	3. Verdaderos amigos

Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Masashi Kishimoto

**La historia: **Pertenece a Alma NeNa Choco VaiNilla, y a mi Karin fD

Disfruten la lectura.

Mi primer amor Capitulo 3.

Sasuke llego muy puntual por mí, yo, yo la verdad me había arreglado un poco pues quería impresionarlo un poco aunque no sé si sirva, cre...creo que tengo un gran complejo por todo lo que Ino decía sobre mí.

Cuando Sasuke toco la puerta corrí a abrirle llevaba una gran sonrisa pasmada en mi rostro.

- Hola - Lo salude, el me miro fijamente durante algunos segundos antes de reaccionar y acercarse a mí.

- Hola - Beso mi mejilla - Hoy te ves realmente linda -

Me sonroje furiosamente no estaba acostumbrada a este tipo de halagos.

- Ven, vamos a ver a Naruto en el centro comercial - Tomo mi mano y emprendimos camino al centro comercial que estaba a 4 cuadras de mi casa.

En el camino él hablaba de trivialidades, yo contestaba bastante feliz, hablar con él era fácil, me reía mucho y eso al parecer le divertía ya que él sonreía.

- Hinata es una chica tímida, pero seguro te caerá bien - Menciono Sasuke - Supongo que después te presentara a mas chicas, yo no les hablo a muchas por eso no puedo presentarte a mas - Al parecer el estaba dispuesto a ayudarme a hacer amigos.

Llegamos al Centro comercial, y nos fuimos directamente al área de comida, y en las mesas estaba Naruto... Y la chica que me había hablado Sasuke, Hinata, A decir verdad la había visto algunas veces después de todo era mi compañera de salón, pero nunca le dirigía la palabra.

Nos acercamos a ellos y Naruto al notar nuestra presencia se levanto y tomo de la mano a Hinata para ir a donde estábamos.

- ¡Hey Sasuke! ¡Llegas tarde! - Grito Naruto al chico que estaba frente a él -

- Hmp - Dijo Sasuke mientras miraba su reloj - De hecho llegamos 5 minutos antes - Comento Sasuke con un semblante cansado

- ¿Qué enserio? Bueno... - El rubio tenía una sonrisa nerviosa mientras se rascaba la nuca - En fin, Sakura ella es Hinata-chan – Me presentó a Hinata con una gran sonrisa

- E..Es un gusto - Dijo Hinata con cortesía

- Hola – Levante la mano y nos saludamos.

- Bueno ¿A dónde quieren ir? - Pregunto Sasuke mientras sostenía mi mano, una sensación que me encantaba.

- Ummm... Qué te parece... ¡¿A los videojuegos?! - Pregunto Naruto Emocionado

-Tsk- DIjo Sasuke en signo de molestia -

- Me gustaría ir - Dije un poco apenada, por la reacción de los presentes -

- ¿De verdad? - Pregunto Naruto emocionado - ¡Pues no se diga más! ¡En marcha! - Dijo Naruto caminando a la delantera de todos -

- Eh... Naruto-kun - Hablo Hinata -

- ¡¿Si?! - Pregunto sonriendo

- Es por acá... - Dijo la chica señalando el lado contrario de donde iba Naruto, Si que es distraído -

- Oh... - Y con esa expresión todos empezamos a caminar al área de vídeo juegos -

Juntos caminamos hacia los videojuegos, a Ino no le gustaban mucho por lo cual casi nunca veníamos, generalmente siempre hacíamos cosas que a ella le gustaran.

-

Sasuke se acerco a la peli rosa al notar su triste semblante.

- Oye ¿Qué pasa? - Susurro en su oído - No es un día para que estés triste -

Sakura solo atino a sonreír con las palabras de este chico, a decir verdad a ella le gustaban los videojuegos, jugarlos eran de sus hobbies favoritos.

Cuando todos entraron, Naruto rápidamente miro a Sakura.

- ¿Que te gustaría jugar? -

Ese día Sakura jugo muchas cosas con sus nuevos amigos, Sasuke estaba maravillado de verla tan alegre amaba esa expresión en su rostro, cuando al fin dejaron de jugar fueron a comer pizza por sugerencia de Sasuke, pues sabía que Naruto pediría ramen.

Durante su comida, Hinata y Sakura se sentaron juntas por lo cual empezaron a hablar.

- Eres muy alegre Sakura-san - Dijo Hinata - No entiendo porque no habíamos quedado antes - Hinata quien no conocía la historia de lo que había pasado con Ino, hacía sentir incomoda a Sakura - Pero no importa, espero que de ahora en adelante podamos vernos más -

- Me gustaría mucho Hinata - Sakura bajo la mirada - Sasuke dijo que quizás podíamos ser amigas -

- Claro que seremos amigas Sakura - Hinata sonrío y Sakura supo de alguna forma que al fin tenía una amiga de verdad.

Después de una rica Pizza y una agradable platica, los chicos se dedicaron a caminar mirando todo tipo de ropa, zapatos, accesorios etc.

Pero esta vez, mientras caminaban Sakura y Hinata platicaban alegremente y Sasuke solo se le quedaba observando a la chica, de verdad le encantaba que estuviera así de feliz y serena, sin ninguna preocupación y/o resentimiento, así la quería ver todos los días... con aquella "Chispa" que la caracterizaba.

- Entonces... ¿Naruto Hace fiestas muy seguido? - Pregunto la Peli rosa a su nueva "Amiga" quien le contestaba feliz y con confianza -

- Así es, se puede decir que cada fin de semana - Dijo con una pequeña risa nerviosa

- Vaya... Impresionante - Dijo mirando al chico de reojo quien le gritaba a Sasuke por... Bueno ni siquiera se sabe la razón

- Deberías venir - Dijo la chica sonriendo haciendo que la peli rosa se sorprendiera-

- ¿Y...yo? – Pregunto -

- Pues claro, así conocerás más personas... - Dijo con una sonrisa sincera, Sakura estaba segura de que Ino jamás la dejaría ir a una fiesta y mucho menos tener esa calidez que Hinata tenía en su mirada, diciendo que puedes confiar en ella - Es más Le preguntare a Naruto cuando será su próxima fiesta y yo te aviso ¿Te parece? -

- ¿Eh? S..Si... me encantaría - Dijo sonriendo Hinata le devolvió la sonrisa.

Cuando empezaba a oscurecer Sasuke se ofreció a llevarme a mi casa. Aun se me hacia extraño pensar en él como mi novio, recordé en este momento que aun no nos habíamos besado, y me sonroje un poco, yo jamás había dado un beso.

- ¿Pasa algo? - Pregunto él, mientras caminábamos tomados de la mano.

- No nada - Conteste, sin embargo seguía pensando en lo increíble que deseaba que fuera mi primer beso.

Él sonrío y dio un leve apretón a mi mano, como diciendo estoy aquí para ti, era la sensación más maravillosa que he sentido hasta ahora.

Cuando llegamos a mi casa yo seguía perdida en mis pensamientos.

- Gracias Sasuke - Le dije cuando note que habíamos llegado.

- De nada - Murmuro, creo que estaba nervioso.

- Sasuke etto ¿Te... te espero mañana? -

- Claro que si - Sonrió - Quiero llevar a mi novia a la escuela –

Esas palabras hicieron más fuerte mi sonrojo.

-  
Sasuke se acerco levemente a Sakura, como si temiera un rechazo, rozo durante algunos segundo sus labios con los de la peli rosa.

- Te veo mañana Sakura –

-Ha...Hasta Mañana-Contesto Sakura aun nerviosa por la poca distancia del chico, quien solo la miraba con una sonrisa tierna-

-

Mi corazón latía lo más fuerte que podía, me puse muy nerviosa y sentí que temblaba como gelatina, aun teníamos aquella distancia tan corta, y solo nos mirábamos detenidamente, como si el tiempo se detuviese.

En ese momento me di cuenta de que la verdad si quera besar a Sasuke, quería sentir sus labios sobre los míos, y presenciar aquella calidez que me transmitía solo con su mirada.

- Entonces... Me voy - Dijo alejándose de mí y empezando a caminar lentamente por la calle -

Me quede en total Shock, estaba perdiendo la oportunidad de sentir sus labios, Pero... ¿Qué tal si no quería besarme? ¿O me rechazaba? No quería que Sasuke se sintiera Incomodo por un capricho mío...

Así que vi como se alejaba.

- ¿De verdad perderás esa oportunidad? - Escuche una pequeña voz, y después de darme cuenta era en mi cabeza -

- No quiero molestarlo - Dije mientras agachaba la cabeza -

- NO lo molestaras, No te diste cuenta de que te quería besar - Dijo La voz en mi cabeza con total seguridad -

- No lo creo – Susurre -

- ¿No notaste la mirada que tenia sobre ti? Anda ve... tal vez no vuelvas a tener otra oportunidad -

- Creo que... Tienes Razón - Dije mientras corría - ¡Sasuke! - Le grite y pude ver que daba la vuelta me miraba extrañado mientras se acercaba a mí y yo corría hacia él.

Cuando al fin quede frente a él sonreí, tímidamente sin ser muy segura de como él me respondería lo abrace, rápidamente me correspondió.

- ¿Que pasa Sakura? - Me pregunto mientras me miraba a los ojos.

- Yo... yo - No sabía que contestas así que hice lo que mi instinto me decía, junte mis labios con los suyos.

Él parecía sorprendido y yo no sabía cómo besar, me pregunte si lo estaba haciendo mal pero antes de poder separarme de él, él simplemente comenzó a mover sus labios junto a los míos, decidí hacer lo mismo, dejar mis miedos a un lado, no sé cuánto tiempo permanecimos así, cuando nos separamos, ambos sonreíamos.

Acaricio mi mejilla levemente.

- Es tarde Sakura - Aunque quería que esa frase pareciera un regaño su sonrisa decía todo lo contrarío. - Ve a dormir -

Yo no dejaba de Sonreír.

- Esta bien Sasuke-kun –

A lo lejos una rubia presenciaba esa escena, e imaginaba miles de formas para vengarse de Sakura, el motivo según ella. Quitarle al chico que estaba a punto de conquistar.

No olvides que con un comentario puedes sonreírme.


	4. El engaño

Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Masashi Kishimoto

**La historia: **Pertenece a Alma NeNa Choco VaiNilla, y a mi Karin fD

Disfruten la lectura.

Mi primer amor Capitulo 4.

Era un nuevo día, Sakura abrió los ojos y después se levanto con una gran sonrisa, de verdad estaba alegre, saco la ropa que se llevaría a la escuela, un Lindo Viernes, tal vez le diría a Sasuke que salgan a algún lado o algo parecido.

Bajo ya preparada y empezó a desayunar, hasta que escucho el claxon de un coche, sabía que era Sasuke.

Lavo sus dientes rápidamente, agarro su mochila y salió, vio a Sasuke dentro del coche y ella entro segundos después.

- Buenos Días Sasuke - Dijo ella alegremente -

- Buenos días... - Dijo casi en un susurro para plantare un pequeño beso en la mejilla, haciendo que ella se sonrojara enseguida -

Después de aquel peculiar "buenos días" los chicos empezaron a hablar de cualquier cosa, hasta llegar al colegio.

Al bajar del Auto Sasuke se acerco a Sakura y tomo su mano haciendo que se entrelazaran, ambos estuvieron así hasta llegar al salón, y se tuvieron que separar para que cada quien fuera a su asiento a dejar sus cosas.

- Ya verás Sakurita... de lo que soy capaz... - Dijo una chica no muy lejos de la Peli rosa -

Sakura tomo su lugar para esperar la próxima clase, en eso se acerca Hinata a ella.

- Sakura, Hola - Le sonríe la chica -

- Hola Hinata - Sakura devuelve la sonrisa con confianza, confianza que empieza a ganar estos días.

- Ya sé cuando será la fiesta de Naruto, me gustaría que fueras -

- Emmm -

- Vamos Sakura, dijiste que irías -

- Lo sé, es que yo... nunca he ido a ninguna fiesta - Bajo la mirada

- Es por eso que debes ir -

En ese momento el profesor entro al salón y ellas interrumpieron su charla.

Ino quien escucho todo atentamente se sorprendía de como Hinata trataba a Sakura, como si fueran ¿Amigas? ella nunca había tratado así a la peli rosa, ella solo seguía la regla: Ten a tus amigos cerca, a tus enemigos aun más, porque Sakura siempre había sido una amenaza para ella, la linda chica peli rosa que evitaba que la vieran a ella la rubia despampanante la odiaba, la odiaba a morir, y era momento de vengarse de ella por obtener a Sasuke, por tener a "Su" chico preocupado por ella.

Las clases siguieron, todos tomando atención al profesor, para que después sonara la campana del almuerzo y todos salieran corriendo del salón como si su vida dependiera de ella.

- Hey Sakura - Llamo Hinata acercándose a Sakura que aun recogía sus cosas -

- ¿Si qué pasa? - Pregunto ella -

- ¿Quieres almorzar Juntas? - Pregunto con una sonrisa -

- Pe...Pero Sasuke... - Pregunto mirando a Naruto y Sasuke platicando -

- No te preocupes seremos tu, Sasuke, Naruto y yo - Dijo sonriendo

- Entonces... Me encantaría - Dijo devolviéndole la sonrisa

Y momentos después estaba Sakura y Hinata conversando alegremente sentadas debajo de un árbol, junto con Sasuke y Naruto que también platicaban.

- ¿Entonces Iras a la fiesta de Naruto, Cierto? - Pregunto ella alegremente

- Eh... bueno no se... ¿cuando era?-Dijo mientras una sonrisa nerviosa aparecía en su rostro -

- Hoy en la noche -

- Ehh... bueno... Supongo que iré... - Dijo ella insegura -

- Si no te preocupes, será divertido, y mientras estés con Sasuke, conmigo o Naruto todo estará bien - Dijo sonriendo y con aquellas palabras calmo a Sakura. Ya que sabía que nuevos amigos tenía...

Después de todo era la primera fiesta a la que iba.

Sakura estaba entusiasmada por la idea de la fiesta, cuando el almuerzo termino, Naruto y Hinata se fueron, así que ella quedo sola con Sasuke.

- Ven aquí - Le pidió él poniéndose de pie.

Ella se paro frente a él, prontamente él la envolvió entre sus brazos, dedicándole un abrazo.

- Sakura, ¿Quieres pasar la tarde conmigo?, quiero decir ir al centro comercial o al parque -

- Si Sasuke-kun -

- Ven vamos a clase - Sonrío por la maravillosa tarde que le esperaba junto a su novia.

Ninguno de los dos se había olvidado de su primer beso, por su lado Sasuke no quería presionarla a pesar de que ansiaba probar esos labios otra vez, Sakura no sabía si ella lo había besado bien, su inseguridad la hacía dudar, pero a pesar de eso le pareció maravillosa la idea de pasar la tarde con su novio.

Juntos y tomados de la mano caminaron al salón, donde cada uno tomo su lugar.

-  
Tengo el plan perfecto, pensó Ino al percatarse y recordar que Sakura era una chica muy insegura con todos los que la rodeaban, quizás solo necesitaba llevarlo a cabo esta noche en la fiesta, solo necesitaba separarlos un momento.

La Campana sonó, Y con ello un gran suspiro salió del grupo de clases, así es... el fin de semana por fin llego.

- Sakura... - Llamo Hinata - ¿Entonces si iras a la fiesta? -

- Si - Dijo emocionada -

- Bien - Le devolvió la sonrisa - Entonces nos vemos allá - Y luego Salió del salón contenta -

- ¿Nos vamos? - Pregunto el Peli negro mientras tomaba las cosas de la peli rosa -

- Si - contesto

Mientras caminaban a la salida de la escuela, La peli rosa le estaba llamando a su mama para avisarle que llegaría después de la hora de llegada habitual, además de avisarle de la fiesta.

- ¿Y? - Pregunto el Chico atento a que la chica había colgado el teléfono -

- Dijo que si – Sonrío Sakura

- Perfecto... - Sasuke sonrió - Entonces... ¿A dónde quieres ir primero? -

- Mmm... ¿Al parque? - pregunto con una voz llena de entusiasmo -

- Me gusta la idea - Dijo para que los 2 chicos empezaran a caminar hacia lo que era el parque.

Juntos fuimos al parque, Sasuke no soltó mi mano en ningún momento, era agradable sentirlo junto a mí.

- Sasuke-kun -

- ¿Si? - En estos pocos días he aprendido tanto de él.

Sasuke es un chico serio, a veces algo frío, no suele hablar mucho, pero siempre se esfuerza por hacerme feliz, la mayor parte del tiempo parece que está enojado, pero él me ha dicho que no es así, que no se molesta conmigo.

- Te quiero - Dije, él sonreía cada que yo lo decía, así que imagino le agradaba.

Caminamos un poco mas hasta llegar a una parte del campo que estaba despejada, que estaba sola.

Dejo las mochilas en el suelo y se sentó, yo me senté a su lado, me abrazo, creo que le gusta hacerlo, recargue mi cabeza en su hombro.

- ¿Estas emocionada? - Me pregunto

- ¿Por la fiesta? -

- Hmp si -

- Claro, me entusiasma la idea, jamás he ido a una -

- Te encantaran, van muchos chicos y chicas, suelen bailar ¿Te gusta bailar? -

- s...Sí, pero yo no sé cómo hacerlo -

- Yo te enseñare, de algo debe servir que Mikoto me enseñara a bailar -

- Gracias Sasuke, eres muy lindo conmigo -

- Hmp, Por algo soy tu novio - Dijo mientras se acercaba peligrosamente a mí, hasta llegar al punto de que nuestras respiraciones chocaban -

- Yo... - Me quede sin habla, solo me le quede observando detenidamente... pero algo llego a mi cabeza y deje de estar hipnotizada por su mirada. - Sasuke te quiero preguntar algo...- Le dije desviando la mirada de el -

- Hmp ¿Que sucede? - Se alejo un poco de mi para observarme bien-

- Bueno... Yo... Me preguntaba - Bueno... ¡¿Como le pregunto?!-

- ¿Si? - Dijo sin despegar su mirada de mi -

- *Ser Directa* *Ser Directa* - Pensaba mientras tomaba valor para preguntarle - ¡¿Te Bese bien?! - Le pregunte de golpe, Sasuke era mi Primer beso así que no tenía experiencia en el tema... y de repente me llego la duda si a Sasuke le gusto besarme. - Digo no soy muy experta... - Sentí arder mis mejillas, estaba avergonzada por hacerle esa pregunta a Sasuke, solo pude verlo... que me miraba con una expresión de sorpresa...

Desvié la mirada, ahora no era tan valiente para escuchar su respuesta...

Él tomo mi mentón obligándome a mirarlo a los ojos.

- Sakura - Lo mire, su rostro estaba serio carecía de toda emoción.

- Creo... Creo que no quiero saber - Se acerco aun más.

- Sakura, me gustan tus besos - Dijo y sin más empezó a besarme.

Creo que esa es la mejor respuesta que podría obtener de Sasuke, le seguí el beso.

-

Después de un rato él me llevo a mi casa para prepararme por la fiesta, él pasaría por mí, esperaba quizás ver a Itachi, quería agradecer su ayuda.

Me aliste, con un lindo vestido, mi mamá me ayudo a arreglarme cuando supo que iría a mi primera fiesta, ella no sabía toda la historia con Ino, pero le alegraba verme feliz.

Cuando estuve lista espere que Sasuke llegara, pero en su lugar llego Itachi.

- Cerezo, te ves tan linda - Me llamo

- Hola Itachi - Me sonroje, y sonreí esperando ver a Sasuke tras él.

- Sasuke se adelanto, me pidió que te llevara -

- Claro Itachi vayámonos –

-Por cierto Itachi...-Lo llame, mientras seguíamos en el coche-

-Si... ¿Qué pasa?-Pregunto sin desviar la mirada de la carretera-

-Bueno yo... Quería Agradecerte todo lo que has hecho por mí, De verdad te lo agradezco-Le dije sonriendo-

-Oh, No te preocupes... No tienes porque agradecerlo-Dijo con una gran sonrisa en su rostro-

-! Claro que sí!, Me has ayudado bastante... y te lo agradezco-Le dije sonriendo.

Llegamos a la Casa de Naruto, y se podía distinguir ya que era la única casa con tantas luces y música a todo volumen.

Itachi Busco un lugar donde estacionarse ya que había muchos coche por doquier.

Al encontrar uno, se estaciono y yo me baje rápidamente.

-Gracias por traerme Itachi-Le dije con una sonrisa-

-No te preocupes por cualquier cosa llámame, Ya sabes si Sasuke No puede manejar, o algo parecido-Dijo sonriendo... Itachi siempre tan amable-Diviértete

-Gracias, Lo tendré en mente-Le dije sonriendo y cerré la puerta del auto y pude notar que la puerta de la casa estaba abierta así que entre-

Al entrar, pude notar a la multitud que había en esa pequeña casa... ¿Tantos amigos tenia Naruto?

Empecé a caminar en busca de Sasuke O por lo menos de Hinata.

Seguí buscando a alguno de ellos 2 hasta llegar a las escaleras ahí se encontraba Hinata ¡Si!

-¡Hinata!-Le Grite emocionada Y ella volteo y me sonrió-

- ¡Sakura! ¡Qué bueno que viniste! - Me dijo emocionada - Te vez bien - Dijo mirando mi Vestido-

- Gracias, Tu tambien te vez hermosa - Le dije mientras miraba su vestido-

- Bueno Gracias... - Dijo algo avergonzada por el cumplido -

- ¿Y qué Haces aquí? - Pregunte curiosa, ya que estaba sola-

- Oh, estaba buscando a Naruto pero no lo encuentro por ningún lado - Dijo en tono preocupado-

- Oh Te comprendo, Yo también busco a Sasuke - Dije también algo preocupada-

- ¿Sasuke? Lo acabo de ver - Dijo mientras me miraba -

-¿De verdad? - Le dije mas aliviada-

-Si, hace rato lo vi subiendo las escaleras estaba siguiendo a una chica de nuestro Salón, Ino - Dijo sin perder su chispa y en el momento que menciono a Ino, sentí miedo.-

- ¿Oh? ¿Enserio? Entonces iré a buscarlo, nos vemos luego - le dije mientras me despedía con la mano y subía rápidamente las escaleras-

Algo en mi pecho me decía que algo andaba mal ¿Que hacia Ino hablando con Sasuke?, Un extraño miedo me consumía, no sabía que pasaba, tal vez solo exageraba.

- Tengo que calmarme - Me dije a mi misma mientras terminaba de subir las escaleras-

Momentos Después Escuche algunas voces detrás de la puerta que estaba a unos metros de mi, y lo peor es que conocía esas voces, así que me acerque más y empecé a escuchar lo que decían, se que estaba mal, pero tenía que hacerlo:

- Oh Sasuke, realmente estas consiguiendo engatusar a la estúpida de Sakura, quiero ver su rosto cuando sepa que solo juegas con ella. - Era Ino la que decía eso...

Me quede esperando respuesta alguna del Pelinegro, pero no escuche nada...

Y ahí es Donde todo se desmorono...

¿Que estaba sucediendo?

No olvides que con un comentario puedes sonreírme.


	5. Juega con mi corazón

Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Masashi Kishimoto

**La historia: **Pertenece a Alma NeNa Choco VaiNilla, y a mi Karin fD

* * *

Disfruten la lectura.

Mi primer amor Capitulo 4.

Me despegue de la puerta lentamente, analizando cada palabra que había dicho Ino, Sasuke No parecía quejarse ni nada parecido, entonces ¿Era verdad? ¿Sasuke Jugaba conmigo?, Mi corazón no lo quería creer pero ahí estaba la prueba, detrás de esa puerta.

Baje la escaleras lentamente tratando de contener mis lagrimas, Cuando ya estaba en el primer piso otra vez pude ver a Hinata que platicaba alegremente con Naruto, sonreí un poco y salí por la puerta principal.

Quería alejarme de ese lugar lo más pronto posible, pero era tarde y estaba oscureciendo y no podía irme sola, entonces algo llego a mi cabeza.

"Por Cualquier Cosa Llámame"

Eso me había dicho Itachi, Pero... ¿Estaba bien marcarle? Bueno después de todo solo le pediría que me llevara a casa y no sabrá lo que había sucedido.

Así que tome mi teléfono y busque el número de Itachi, las palabras de Ino se repetían constantemente, era un dolor enorme en mi pecho, y no tenía nada que hacer.

El celular sonó dos veces antes de que él contestara.

- ¿Sakura? - Pregunto con duda.

- Itachi, ¿Puedes venir por mí? - No sé como lo logre pero mi voz no se escuchaba tan cortada o dolida.

- Espérame ya llego -

Unos minutos más tarde el regreso por mí, sin decir nada me subí al auto, en cuanto estuve arriba las lagrimas que estaba aguantando salieron de mis ojos.

- ¿Que pasa Cerezo? - Me pregunto Itachi

- Vayámonos por favor - Mi voz era lenta y muy cortada.

Él abrocho mi cinturón de seguridad ya que yo no podía moverme y arranco.

Después de un rato un poco más tranquila le dije.

- Vamos a tu casa - Seque mis lagrimas - No quiero que mi mamá me vea así -

- Esta bien Cerezo –

Me recosté en el asiento del auto y me hundí en mis pensamientos, pero en lo único que pensaba era en las palabras de Ino repetirse una y otra vez en mi cabeza, mientras lagrimas calientes recorrían mi mejilla.

- Cerezo - Me susurro Itachi mientras me volteaba a ver - Ya llegamos - Me sonrió

- Perdón por las molestias - Le dije con la cabeza agachada -

- No te disculpes, y no es ninguna molestia. - Me dijo con una de sus sonrisas que transmitía tranquilidad - Ahora entraremos y tomaremos un café mientras me dices lo que te paso ¿Está bien? - Me dijo pero parecía más una orden -

- Esta bien - Le dije tratando de formar una sonrisa y salimos del auto -

Entramos a lo que era su casa, todo estaba oscuro pero segundos después prendió la luz y pude ver como era su casa por dentro, muy elegante.

- Siéntate, en un momento traigo las bebidas - Me dijo, y yo lo obedecí, me senté en la silla del comedor, y empecé a secar mis lagrimas, no lo había notado, seguía llorando ¿Tanto me estaba afectando? -

Minutos Más tarde Itachi Llego con 2 tazas de café, claro descafeinado, me dio mi taza y se sentó a mi lado.

- Muy bien ahora dime ¿Que te sucedió? - Me pregunto y pude notar en su mirada que estaba preocupado por mi -

- Veras... Sasuke... - Le dije con la voz quebrada

Por unos segundos me quede callada, no sabía cómo explicarle que su hermano me había estado engañando.

- ¿Qué paso con Sasuke? -

- Él está jugando conmigo - Le conteste en un susurro

- ¿Por qué crees eso? -

- Oí como hablaba con Ino, sobre que yo era un juego - Las lagrimas volvieron con más intensidad a mis mejillas, sentí como mi celular vibraba, al mirar la pantalla vi que tenía llamadas perdidas de Hinata, de Naruto y hasta de Sasuke.

Le envíe un mensaje a Hinata, diciéndole que estaba bien.

Puse el teléfono en la mesa y mire a Itachi a los ojos.

- Tu hermano estaba conmigo para lastimarme -

- ¿Estaba? - Me cuestiono.

- Si, no pienso dejar que siga jugando conmigo, él e Ino solo me hacen daño - Seque mis lagrimas.

- Si eso es lo que quieres Cerezo, yo te apoyare -

- Quiero ir a mi casa a Dormir -

*O*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*O*

Mi hermano estaba perdiendo a Sakura, la estaba perdiendo y yo no entendía por qué.

- Okey, te llevo a tu casa -

- Gracias Itachi - Me contesto.

La lleve a su casa, no habíamos estado mucho tiempo en mi casa, pero supongo no quería toparse con Sasuke, quien seguramente en estos momentos la estaba buscando, o eso quería pensar yo.  
Me quede con mi taza de café, pensativo, ¿Que le sucedía a Sasuke? Sakura se veía muy mal, y no me gustaba verla así.

- Ya llegue - Voltee a ver a la puerta, y pude notar que era Sasuke, se veía cansado -

- Ya me di cuenta -

- Hmp, Oye ¿Si llevaste a Sakura a la fiesta? - me pregunto -

- Así es - Le dije indiferente -

- Pues no la vi, y no contesta su celular ¿Crees que le haya pasado algo? - Me pregunto y pude notar que estaba preocupado, Que hipócrita -

- Tu has de saber, Me voy a la cama - Le dije indiferente y me subí dejándolo solo.

*O*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*O*

- *Y ahora a este que le pasa* - Pensé fastidiado, Itachi no actuaba así, siempre era alegre y bromeaba con todo -

Me senté en la silla del comedor, estaba exhausto, no pude estar tranquilo en toda la noche, ya que Sakura no Apareció.

- ¿Que está pasando? - Me dije a mí mismo y recosté mi cabeza en la mesa y extendí mis brazos en signo de cansancio - ¿Mm? - Sentí algo entre mis dedos de mi mano derecha, al levantar la mirada pude notar que alguien había dejado su celular, y al verlo detenidamente note que era el teléfono de ¡Sakura!

Pero... ¡¿Que hace su teléfono aquí?!

Ella... Ella... ¡¿Estuvo aquí?! - Fue lo primero que pensé.

- Se que estuvo aquí - Murmure aun mirando su celular, me debatía mentalmente entre revisar el celular o respetar su privacidad.

*O*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*O*

Al llegar a mi casa Itachi me dejo en la puerta, me pregunto varias veces si yo me sentía bien, después de afirmarle que estaría bien se fue de aquí, llore un rato más antes de caer dormida.

Hoy en cuanto desperté me bañe y salí de la casa, no quería estar para que mi mamá supiera que estaba mal, anoche solo le dije que había llegado bien antes de entrar a mi cuarto.

Así que hoy fui a un parque, era amplio y era imposible que alguien me buscara ahí, me senté a la sombra de un gran árbol en mi mente escuche a Ino decir otra vez "Estas engatusando a la estúpida de Sakura." derrame una lagrima, ¿Es que realmente soy estúpida?

- ¿Te pasa algo? - Me pregunto un chico hincándose frente a mí.

- ... - Me mantuve callada y él seco mi lágrima.

- Cuando una chica tan linda como tu llora no es bueno -

Me sonroje y sonreí levemente.

- Me llamo Kiba - Sonrió el guapo chico frente a mí.

- Me llamo Sakura - Le respondí

- Lindo nombre, ¿Puedo quedarme junto a ti? -

- Claro, no quiero estar sola -

- Genial, si quieres puedes decirme que te pasa -

Sonreí este chico era muy alegre y me estaba aquí solo para escucharme aunque no me conocía.

- Gracias Kiba –

Le conté todo, TODO lo que me había pasado al chico que apenas había conocido, por alguna razón me sentía en confianza con él.

- Y eso fue lo que paso - Le dije mientras otra lagrima caía por mi mejilla ¡Ya no podía soportarlo! ¡Ya no quería Llorar! -

- Vaya historia - Me dijo mientras se sentaba a un lado mío -

- Lo sé - Le dije con una sonrisa triste - Y ahora no se qué hacer, me siento traicionada, usada... -Le dije sollozando -

- No pienses eso - Me dijo acercándose a mi - No debes estar triste por algo tan absurdo... - Me dijo con una sonrisa comprensiva -

- Lo se... pero es que es tan difícil de olvidar, pensar que fui muy tonta para creer en sus cariños -Le dije más desesperada -

- Pero lo pasado, pasado ¿Bien? Ahora vive el presente - me dijo con una sonrisa, lo voltee a ver y trate de formar una sonrisa en mi rostro - ¡Oh ya se! ¡Hay algo que siempre funciona cuando alguien esta triste! - Me dijo emocionado -

- ¿Enserio? ¿Y qué es? - Le pregunte dudosa -

- ¡Un abrazo! - Me dijo emocionado mientras abría sus brazos y una gran sonrisa estaba en su rostro - Claro si quieres... - Me dijo algo apenado -

- Gracias - Le dije sonriendo - Si quiero un abrazo - Y al momento que lo dije el me rodeo con sus brazos -

-Todo estará bien Sakura... - Me dijo en un susurro y yo trataba de convencer a mi mente de que sería así.

*O*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*O*

Estaba caminando en un parque que estaba cerca de mi casa, normalmente iba para aclarar mis ideas o tranquilizarme si algo grave me sucedía, esta ocasión había pasado las 2 cosas.

En la Hora del desayuno Itachi no me quiso dirigir la palabra ¿De qué estaba molesto? Ni siquiera pude preguntarle la razón de que el celular de Sakura estaba en nuestra casa.

Seguí caminando y a lo lejos pude notar una melena rosa, y en ese momento sabía que era Sakura y tenía que hablar con ella inmediatamente.

Corrí lo mas que pude y al estar tal vez unos 5 metros de ella, note que estaba abrazada de otro chico...

-¡¿Que es esto?!-Grite pero no lo suficiente como para que me escucharan alguno de los 2-

¿Que acabo de ver?

* * *

No olvides que con un comentario puedes sonreírme. Espero que les gustara el capitulo, dejen sus comentarios, se que tarde un poco en subir pero es porque esta semana volví a clases pero en fin ¿Qué les pareció?


	6. ¿Esto es estar bien?

Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Masashi Kishimoto

**La historia: **Pertenece a Alma NeNa Choco VaiNilla, y a mi Karin fD

Disfruten la lectura.

Mi primer amor Capitulo 6.

Me quede pasmado al ver como Sakura se abrazaba con ese chico, cuando logre reaccionar me apresure a irme, estaba molesto y sabía que mi reacción no sería la mejor, asó que corrí de vuelta a mi casa, en cuanto llegue a mi casa mi humor empeoro, mi mente se lleno de escenarios, de los rostros de ellos besándose, ¿Que le pasaba a Sakura?

Al otro día no salí de mi casa, Itachi seguía sin hablarme, hacía comentarios molestos sobre mí.

El lunes que tuve que asistir a la escuela estaba listo para hablar con Sakura, antes de que cualquier maestro llegara me acerque a su banca, ella estaba leyendo un libro.

- Sakura - Le llame para que me prestara atención, levanto la vista, al mirar a sus ojos, los note opacos, sin brillo algo grave estaba pasando aquí. - Quiero hablar contigo -

- Yo no, Así que vete - Respondió con la voz más fría, mi corazón se agito, esta no es Sakura, no la Sakura que yo conozco.

-¿Que no te dije que te fueras?-Me dijo... Me grito más bien, al notar lo molesto que representaba mi presencia para ella me fui fastidiado, pero no me rendiré, no hasta tener una explicación lógica para todo lo que estaba pasando.

Hace unos momentos Sasuke quería hablar conmigo, pero yo solo actué por mis impulsos y le dije que se desapareciera de mi vista, de verdad me dolía, me dolía decirle cosas tan crueles a... Mi Primer amor.

Las clases pasaron muy lento, la mayoría del tiempo estaba pensando en cómo Sasuke pudo ser capaz de hacerme eso.

Y de un momento a otro ya había salido para tomar mi almuerzo.

Estaba por salir del salón, cuando alguien me sostuvo el brazo.

- ¡Sakura No lo volveré a repetir! ¡Tenemos que hablar! - Voltee a ver al que me estaba hablando, y era Sasuke... pude ver en su mirada desesperación, pero eso no quiere decir nada. O eso es lo que pienso.

-Y yo tampoco lo volveré a repetir ¡No quiero hablar contigo! - Le grite lo más fuerte y fría que pude, me solté de su agarre y me eche a correr, esperando perderme de su vista.

Llegue a lo que era el patio, y ahí estaba Hinata esperándome con una sonrisa tan cálida como siempre.

- Sakura-chan por aquí... - Me grito y fui hacia ella - ¿Estás bien? El viernes te fuiste de la fiesta muy temprano -

- Oh... - Si de verdad era mi amiga, podía confiar en ella - Es que... paso algo... y tuve que irme rápido... - Le dije algo triste -

- ¿Y qué paso? - Me pregunto preocupada, y yo le empecé a contar todo lo que me había pasado estos últimos días, cuanto sufrí y cuanto llore.

La campana sonó y teníamos que regresar.

- ¿Nos vamos? - Le pregunte levantándome de la banca donde estábamos -

- Oh sí, bueno iré a buscar a Naruto y ahorita te alcanzo ¿Está bien? -

- Claro - Le dije sonriendo - Nos vemos en el salón - Y me fui -

- Tengo que aclarar esto... Sasuke no es Así... y Naruto lo sabe... tendré que decirle, así todo se arreglara, o eso espero - Dijo una Ojiperla viendo a su amiga alejarse -

Tome asiento y espere al siguiente maestro, me sentía mal solo quería que terminaran las clases, aun tenia lagrimas que derramar, además tenía que ir a casa de Itachi por mi celular, por un momento mis pensamientos regresaron a Kiba, quien fue un gran apoyo para mí en ese momento, después de darme un abrazo él se fue ya que estaba buscando a su perro, me pidió mi número de teléfono y se lo di.

La clase no tardo mucho y como era la última salí para irme a mi casa, pronto sentí a alguien tras de mi...

- Sakura - La voz de Sasuke era clara, voltee la mirada - ¿Podemos hablar? - Un celular sonó, era la melodía que tenía el mío.

- ¿Tu tienes mi celular? - Le cuestione

- Si, habla conmigo y te lo daré - Me amenazo

- No quiero hablar contigo -

- Sakura, quiero entender que pasa, ayúdame -

- Dame mi celular - Le exigí, lo saco de su mochila...

- Tienes un mensaje de un número desconocido - Dijo

- Deja mi Celular, son mis mensajes - Sin prestarme más atención abrió el mensaje y comenzó a leer.

- Sakura, soy Kiba ¿Cómo estás? ¿Qué paso con ese idiota? ¿Estás bien? -

Mire detenidamente mi celular, era Kiba, De algún modo me sentí algo tranquila al recibir su mensaje.

- Kiba - Solté en un susurro involuntario -

- ¿Kiba? ¿Quién es Kiba? - Me pregunto mirándome fijamente -

- Eso no te incumbe - Le dije molesta - Métete en tus asuntos Uchiha - Le grite mientras le arrebataba mi celular para darme media vuelta y empezar a caminar a la salida.

- Kiba es el chico con el que estabas abrazada en el parque ¿Cierto? - Me dijo muy serio - ¿Sakura? -

- *Pero... ¡¿Como lo sabe?!* Como dije antes ¡No te incumbe lo que yo haga! ¡Así que déjame en paz de una Maldita vez! - Le grite lo mas que pude, aguantándome las ganas de llorar, estaba totalmente furiosa -

- ¡¿Que fue lo que paso Sakura?! ¡¿Qué?! - Me grito tan desesperado, y yo solo me dedique a correr lo más que pude, pero después me detuve y le grite -

- ¡Yo no soy parte de tu juego! ¡Maldito bastardo! - Y con eso me aleje, dejándolo sin palabras.

- Sakura... - Susurro el Pelinegro -

.  
Cuando estaba ya a punto de llegar a mi casa, saque mi teléfono y le regrese el mensaje a Kiba:

"Hola Kiba, si estoy bien, creo que ya lo tengo controlado, gracias por preocuparte, luego hablamos, Sakura-

Y al mandar el mensaje, me metí lo más rápido que pude a mi casa, mi madre aun no había llegado, subí rapidísimo las escaleras, aventé mi mochila y me acosté en mi casa mientras pequeños sollozos salían de mi. ¿Eso era estar bien?

No sé en qué momento me quede dormida, mi cuerpo me dolía, mis ojos estaban hinchados.

*-*-*-*-*-*

Llegue a mi casa, rápidamente busque a Itachi pues necesitaba ayuda, me humillaría de ser necesario, no podía perder a Sakura.

- ¡Hermano! ¡Itachi! ¿Donde estas? - Grite por toda la casa -

- Ya... Ya... - Dijo mi hermano bajando las escaleras, parecía que lo hubiera despertado - ¿Que quieres? - Me dijo fastidiado -

- Sakura... - Le dije algo desesperado -

- ¿Ahora que le hiciste? - Me dijo molesto -

- Eso es lo que no entiendo... ¿Qué fue lo que hice? - Le dije sin entender -

- Vaya que si eres cínico - Me dijo aun más molesto -

- ¡Te estoy diciendo que no hice nada! ¡Entiéndelo! - Le grite sacando toda la desesperación que tenia, y parecía que lo había notado ya que su rostro cambio -

- ¿De verdad no tienes idea? - Pregunto sorprendido por mi reacción, no todos los días, Sasuke Uchiha se Humilla -

- No, Así que por favor dime - Le dije algo cansado de gritar -

- Bueno... - Respiro hondo y empezó a hablar - Sakura está sufriendo, el día de la fiesta ocurrió algo que la puso muy mal, y ese mal tu lo provocaste... y tienes que solucionarlo. - Fue lo único que dijo ¡Pero no me dijo que era eso! -

- Y que... -

- Tu debes saberlo, y si no es así, descúbrelo, el tiempo se te acaba hermano tonto - Y con esas palabras se volvió a subir y encerrar en su habitación.

- ¿Que era...? - Me pregunte y sonó mi teléfono, era Naruto y me dijo que si nos podíamos ver en el parque, para hablar.

Si Naruto pide que hablemos siempre es algo serio...

Estaba esperando a Naruto en una banca del parque... De repente llego a mi mente la imagen de Sakura y ese tal Kiba abrasándose.

- ¡Hey! ¡Sasukeeee! - Grito Naruto a lo lejos, de cierta forma me seguía molestando su voz tan fuerte -

- Naruto - Le grite -

- Perdón por llegar tarde, pero seré breve - Me dijo mientras se sentaba cansado -

- ¿Que es lo que quieres? - Le pregunte fingiendo estar molesto -

- Bueno... ¿Qué jugaste con Sakura? - Pregunto curioso -

- ¡ ¿Jugar con ella?! ¡¿Porque todos dicen eso?! - Grite totalmente desesperado -

- ¿Pues qué no fue así? - Pregunto sin entender -

- ¡Por supuesto que no! ¡Yo no le haría eso! - Seguí gritando sin importar que la demás gente me observara -

- Pero... - Se quedo pensativo -

- ¿Que es lo que sabes? - le pregunte mirándolo sospechoso -

- Pues eso... Digo... Según Hinata, Sakura le dijo que Tú estabas jugando con ella.

- ¡¿Jugando con ella?! - Le grite como si fuera lo más absurdo del mundo - ¡¿porque pensaría eso?! - Grite -

- Porque lo escucho - Me dijo tranquilo - Sakura escucho cuando Ino hablaba contigo en la fiesta... y cuando dijo que jugabas con ella al no escuchar respuesta tuya... Lo confirmo y ese mismo día se fue de la fiesta, llamo a Itachi y el la llevo a su casa, para que se calmara.

Me quede atónito unos minutos... ahora todo tenía sentido, porque no había ido a la fiesta, Su teléfono en mi casa, cuando me evitaba, aunque no se qué tiene que ver ese chico.

- ¿Y bien? ¿Sasuke? - Pregunto Naruto totalmente serio - ¿Que fue exactamente lo que pasó? -

- Yo... -

No olvides que con un comentario puedes sonreírme. Espero que les gustara el capitulo, dejen sus comentarios, ¿Qué les pareció?


	7. La verdad de Sasuke

Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Masashi Kishimoto

**La historia: **Pertenece a Alma NeNa Choco VaiNilla, y a mi Karin fD

Disfruten la lectura.

Mi primer amor.

Capitulo 7

- Yo… - Naruto, tu si me entenderás -

- ¡Vamos Sasuke! ¡Llevas más de 3 semanas de intriga! ¡Si no me quieres decir, no me digas y ya! -Me grito Naruto totalmente enojado -

- ¡Bueno ya! - Le grite a Naruto - Te diré todo:

Esa noche si recordaras estábamos platicando y también que fui por algo de beber.

- Si lo recuerdo estabas impaciente por que Sakura llegara - Me dijo Naruto -

- Así es, en fin mientras buscaba algo de tomar, Ino se me acerco, créeme ni siquiera yo supe de donde salió:

-Sasuke-Me llamo alguien al voltearme me percate de que era Ino-

-¿Que es lo que quieres?-Le pregunte en tono de asco, ya que de echo si me causaba repugnancia-

-Tenemos que hablar-Me dijo en todo de lo que parecía "Seria"-

-No tengo nada que hablar contigo, será mejor que te vayas-

-Solo quiero hablar contigo 5 minutos, por favor-Me rogó-

-Tsk, ¡que no!-Tengo poca paciencia-

-¡Por favor! ¡Solo unos minutos! ¡Es sobre Sakura! ¡Paso algo!-Me dijo desesperada-

- ¡Bien! ¡Que sea rápido! - Le grite fastidiado, ella me dijo que a solas, así que fuimos a una habitación-

El silencio se apodera de la habitación, no dijo nada, y mi paciencia es limitada, así que enojado iba a salir pero entonces ella dijo

- "Oh Sasuke, realmente estas consiguiendo engatusar a la estúpida de Sakura, quiero ver su rosto cuando sepa que solo juegas con ella"

Me quede callado ¿Pero qué mierda estaba diciendo? era tan absurdo que ya ni siquiera sabía que decirle, respire hondo le mande una mirada fulminante y salí de la habitación

- y después de ahí todo pinto mal-Le dije a Naruto mientras bajaba la cabeza ¿Estar con Ino era de mala suerte?

Todo tenía sentido, el porqué Sakura me evitaba, porque Itachi estaba muy molesto conmigo, soy un imbécil que ha dejado que todo avance hasta tal grado.

- Debes explicarle todo a Sakura, ella está sufriendo mucho - Me respondió Naruto mientras se levantaba y se iba, dejándome solo con mis pensamientos.

Era necesario explicarle todo, pero ella no me dejaba acercarme, como podría hablar con ella... Necesito hacerle saber que la amo, y no estoy jugando con ella, o pronto algún chico como ese tal Kiba querrá quitármela.

Regrese a mi casa, necesito ayuda, y el indicado en mi hermano, cuando entre empecé a buscarlo, solo espero aun estar a tiempo para que ella me escuche.

Además, debería hacer algo con Ino para que deje de interferir entre nosotros.

- ¡Itachi! ¡Itachi! - Grite por toda la casa - Oh vamos ¿Donde te has metido? -

- ¿Que quieres ahora Tonto Hermano menor? - Pregunto Itachi saliendo de la cocina con algo de comer -

- ¿Que no trabajas? - Le pregunte ya que en todo momento lo veía en la casa -

- Si Trabajo, solo que hoy me toca turno Nocturno - Me dijo mientras comía -

- Como sea, Necesito tu consejo - Sacudí la cabeza y lo mire preocupado -

- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué hiciste ahora? - Pregunto Cansado -

- Necesito algo para recuperar a Sakura -

- Pues arréglatelas solo - Dijo mientras subía las escaleras -

- ¡Te lo pido Nii-san! ¡Estoy desesperado! ¡Por favor! - Y de un momento a otro deje mi orgullo a un lado y me arrodille ante él - Así que te lo pido... No puedo dejarla ir... -

No dijo nada y solo note que me observaba

- Bien lo hare -

- ¿Enserio? - Le dije mientras me levantaba-

- Claro no todos los días ves a tu hermano humillarse ante ti, debí grabarlo - Dijo mientras sacaba una risa -

- A lo que vamos - Le dije molesto -

- Bueno Bueno, Sakura es una chica tierna, sensible, linda, determinada, linda y sobre todo linda -

- ¡Si es muy linda! ¡Pero te recuerdo que es mi novia! O eso creo - Dije en un susurro -

- Solo tienes que usar todo eso y darle algo que la sorprenda, después de esto, tal vez te dé la oportunidad de hablar con ella, en ese momento aclara todo con ella - Me dijo sonriendo -

- ... -Me quede callado algunos segundos - ¡gracias! - Le dije sonriendo -

- Bien se prudente hermanito - Me dijo sonriendo y se fue a su habitación

Me senté en el sofá y agache la cabeza un momento para pensar detenidamente…

- ¡Lo tengo! - Grite mientras saltaba del sofá -

Solo espera Sakura...

Algunas horas después desperté, mis ojos estaban hinchados por el llanto, en el celular había dos mensaje uno de mi mamá informándome que no llegaría hoy, el otro era de Kiba, en este me pedía que saliera con él, no supe que responder, y me di cuenta que mis mejillas se sonrojaban mucho.

Una cita con Kiba, supongo que no tenía nada de malo, acepte y continuamos mandándonos mensajes para ponernos de acuerdo, baje a comer, mientras quedábamos en que pasaría a recogerme al colegio.

Le di la dirección del colegio, Kiba me hacía reír hasta por mensaje, eso me fascinaba, con la promesa de vernos mañana me fui a dormir, ya no me sentía tan mal por todo lo que estaba ocurriendo con Sasuke.

La idea ya la tenía, solo debía llevarla a cabo, necesitaba un escenario y ayuda.

No olvides que con un comentario puedes sonreírme.

Sé que hemos tardado demasiado, semanas de evaluación escolar, así que perdón espero les guste.


	8. Mi plan para recuperarte

Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Masashi Kishimoto

**La historia: **Pertenece a Alma NeNa Choco VaiNilla, y a mi Karin fD

Disfruten la lectura.

Mi primer amor.

Capitulo 8

Abrí mis ojos lentamente, el sol daba a mi rostro, me quede pensativa unos segundos antes de prepararme para la escuela, ¿Que me esperaría hoy?, ah sí, la "cita" con Kiba, bueno entonces no debo estar desanimada, debo estar más que feliz, me levante de la cama y me cambie rápidamente.

Baje a desayunar, y note que mi madre había dejado el desayuno listo, tome un poco de jugo y pan tostado y salí corriendo de mi casa.

Hoy iba a ser un día perfecto, a excepción de que no puedo ver a Sasuke a la cara sin antes echarme a llorar, recordar tan siquiera su rostro hacia que mis ojos se humedecieran, pero hoy intentare alejar esos pensamientos malos y dedicarle tiempo a mi presente.

Llegue a la escuela entusiasmada, y poco después a mi salón, salude alegremente a Hinata y se extraño por mi comportamiento, pero igual me devolvió la sonrisa.

Empezaron las clases, y yo simplemente evitaba voltear hacia atrás, solo me dedicaría a mis estudios esta vez a mis estudios y a mis amigos... No lo sé pero sentía que estaba huyendo de algo.

Y era hora del descanso y me junte con Hinata, y solo hablamos de Trivialidades.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

- ¿Estás seguro Teme? - Me pregunto Naruto con un tono dudoso -

- Por supuesto que si dobe, es la única forma - Le dije muy convencido -

- ¿Y funcionara? - Pregunto Inseguro -

- Eso espero, ¿quieres ayudarme o no? - Le pregunte algo fastidiado de su inseguridad -

- Sabes que si... - Dijo volteando la mirada -

- Bien... entonces... no hay que perder tiempo - Le dije poniendo mi mano en su hombro en signo de agradecimiento.

Era la única forma...

- Pero recuerda si ella se enoja mas no podrás culparme - Me dijo Naruto antes de partir con Hinata, Sakura llevaba todo el día ignorándome, ni siquiera me miraba, ¿Era acaso que ya la había perdido?

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

- Sakura-chan - Llego con nosotras Naruto, mientras gritaba y abrazaba a Hinata - Te robare a mi hermosa novia un momento - Dijo llevándose con él a Hinata, instintivamente voltee a todos lados, esperando que en cualquier momento Sasuke llegara junto a mí, eso no paso, sentí un pequeño vació en mi corazón, quizás ya se había rendido, o había dejado de jugar conmigo, quizás ahora estaba con Ino burlándose de mí.

Mi celular timbro, lo saque y una sonrisa broto en mi rostro

Hola Saku, Estoy ansioso por verte.

El mensaje de Kiba me alejo de mis tristes pensamientos lo que agradecí mentalmente mientras contestaba su mensaje, las siguientes horas durante clase él y yo seguíamos intercambiando mensajes de lo mas graciosos, Kiba es muy alegre.

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-* -*-  
No podía dejar de verla, el tiempo avanzaba tan lentamente que no lo soportaba, ella miraba el teléfono y reía, estaría hablando con ese tipo... ¿Ki..Kiba?

No quiero que él me la quite, ella es mi primer amor, mi único amor.

No lo soportaba, solo faltaban unos Minutos para la salida, y puedo notar que aun le mensajeaba a... Kiba, los celos me consumen, y cuando estoy a punto de explotar la campana suena, signo de que las clases terminaron, salgo corriendo si no antes hacerle una seña a Naruto y el asiente y le llama a Hinata. Ella estaba también involucrada.

Corrí a mi posición, y solo espere...

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Agarre mis cosas, y salí del salón de clases, y de Hinata ni sus luces, ni siquiera vi cuando salió del salón, Entonces me fui al portón de salida, ahí es donde vería a Kiba.

- ¿Quien será? ¿Quién será? - Se pregunto un chico rubio mientras buscaba a alguien -¡Aja! - Grito en signo de victoria - ¡Hey, Kiba! - Grito y el chico volteo rápidamente -

- ¿Tú eres...? - Pregunto el chico sin entender mucho, mientras Naruto se acercaba a él -

- ¿No te acuerdas de mí? ¡Oh Por favor! ¡Soy Naruto! ¡¿Como me puedes olvidar?! -Pregunto Naruto, sí que sabia fingir -

- Eh... - Kiba tenía una cara de confundido, de verdad ni se acordaba de ese chico -

- ¡Ven! - Grito Naruto mientras jalaba a Kiba a el patio de la escuela - Tengo que mostrarte algo-Grito sonriendo -

- Pe...Pero yo... estoy esperando a alguien - Dijo preocupado -

- Tu tranquilo, será rápido-Dijo Naruto mientras lo jalaba - *Sasuke apúrate...* -Pensó El rubio -

No Muy lejos de Ahí, una Oji-perla recibió un mensaje, y también listo en su posición espero a su Amiga pelirosa.

- ¡S...Sakura! ¡Por aquí! - Grito haciendo señas y Sakura se acerco a ella -

- Hinata ¿Dondé has estado? pensé que ya te habías ido - Dijo la Pelirosa sin quitar su cara de preocupada -

- L...Lo siento, bueno es que quería mostrarte algo - Dijo con una sonrisa -

- ¿A mi? ¿Y qué es? - Pregunto la chica sin entender -

- B...Bueno, no te lo puedo enseñar aquí... vamos a un lugar más alejado ¿si? es que me da algo de pena - dijo la chica sonrojándose -

- OH, bien-Sakura volteo a ver a un lado de ella, si no había rastro de Kiba y entonces fue con ella - Pero... solo un momento, porque estoy esperando a alguien - Dijo sonriendo y su amiga sonrió.

Pronto las 2 chicas estaban en lo que era atrás de la escuela, donde casi nadie iba, y si era así, solo para hacer...cosas...

- Espérame aquí, lo traeré - Dijo Hinata mientras se echaba a correr - *Buena suerte Sasuke-kun* - Deseo Hinata a sus adentros -

- Pe...pero Hina - Sakura ya no pudo terminar, ya que la chica había desaparecido de su vista –

Me quede unos minutos más esperando a Hinata, ella se veía nerviosa y preocupada, así que debería ser algo importante, poco después siento una presencia, y sé que era Hinata...

Pero antes de voltearme aquella persona me aprisiono con sus brazos, no pude ver su rostro ya que todo se volvió oscuridad al momento. ¿Que estaba pasando?

Una cinta cubría mis ojos, una mano cubrió mi boca mientras la otra permanecía en mi cintura y una voz susurro a mi oído.

- Saku, por favor no grites -

Inmediatamente reconocí la voz de Sasuke, el sutilmente empujo mis piernas obligándome a caminar no sabía a dónde nos dirigíamos, pero él seguía susurrando palabras que calmaban mi agitado corazón, sentí que entrabamos a un salón, e inmediatamente hoy como cerraba la puerta, me acomodo con cuidado en una silla, soltó mi boca.

- Saku destapa tus ojos –

Me había arrodillado ante ella, puse una sonrisa de medio lado, esta era mi opción para que ella me escuchara, pues eso es lo único que pido.

Espere y note con mucha anticipación como retiraba la venda de los ojos, me miro un poco asustada, suspire antes de hablar.

- Siento tener que traerte de esta forma, pero necesito que me escuches - Ella parpadeo confundida - ¿Me escucharas ahora o tardaremos más? -

Ella solo asintió con la cabeza.

Quise sonreírle pero no me atreví quería escuchar su "explicación"

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

- Ese día estaba ansioso por qué llegaras, cuando escuchaste lo que te hizo sentir mal, no escuchaste todo, Ino me había pedido hablar a solas, fue mi error aceptar, pero creí que solo quería cerrar un ciclo - Continué mi explicación, le dije todo lo que paso.

Mientras esperaba que ella pensara todo y me contestara su celular sonó, ella lo jaló a su oído.

- Kiba - Reaccione por celos así que le quite su teléfono

- Deja a mi novia, ella me ama, yo la amo, no te metas - termine la llamada y me acerque más a Sakura para así robarle un beso, que inmediatamente respondió.

No olvides que con un comentario puedes sonreírme.

Sé que hemos tardado demasiado, pero Alma y yo no hemos coincidido, disfruten el capitulo.


End file.
